Yugi and Yami Seperate
by Raito-kun
Summary: Yugi has finally found his feelings that were locked up inside him. He realises that he has loved Yami for more than a friend. Yami is now gone and Yugi can't seem to find him. Tea knows where Yami is but she'll never tell Yugi.
1. Lost in thought

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! Just to get that through your head. XP Now on to the story. Oh, yah . Just alittle but of a warning to you. This story contains yaoi. Which is boyxboy love. Now if you're not interested in that then this isn't the fanfic you are suppose to be reading. But if you are, please, continue.  
Pairings: Yami/Yugi? Yami/Anzu?_

**Yami and Yugi Seperate**

**CHAPTER 1**: Lost in thought

Anzu, Yugi's friend, was panting as she was running down a street towards the Kami Game Store. Once Anzu got there she politely asked Suguroku, "Is Yugi up stairs?" "Yes he is. He was panicing about something, but he wouldn't tell me. He said that it was too complicated and that i wouldn't understand it." said Suguroku, just before Anzu sprinted up the stairs.

The door to Yugi's room swong open and Anzu walked up to Yugi who was sitting on his bed.  
"Yugi. What happened that scared you so much?" said Anzu softly. Yugi was just sitting on his bed looking at Anzu terrified. "Anzu, Yami is gone. I don't knwo what happened exactly but wer were just talking. Then Yami said that it was time for him to leave me.", Yugi looked at thee floor as he said that. Then he clenched his fist out of fear. "Then he just disappeared without saying anything else. I thought that he was just joking around, but he wasn't. I called for him many times and he wouldn't come." Yugi looked up at Anzu and he was about to cry, but he didn't. Anzu saw this and went to sit beside him.  
"Yugi, are you going to be okay?" asked Anzu. Yugi didn't say anything, he just looked at his hands on his lap. "Yugi, what's on your mind?" Anzu put her arm around Yugi to comfort him.

Yugi hadn't noticed that Anzu put her arms around him. He was just thinking about Yami and how much he will miss him. 'Yami...I wish you didn't leave. I need you.' Anzu looked at Yugi and saw that he was thinking. So she just kept her arm around Yugi and stayed quiet. To let Yugi think.  
'You only left an hour ago and I already miss you. What's wrong with me? I have never felt so alone before.' Yugi felt himself blush and noticed that Anzu had her arm around him. He turned his head slightly so that Anzu wouldn't notice his now crimson cheeks. 'Why am I blushing? Is it because of Anzu?' questioned Yugi to himself.  
"Um you could go now Anzu. I'm feeling much better now. Thank you." Yugi smiled at Anzu so that she would know that he was okay. "Alright, but if you need anything just call. Okay?" Anzu said as she got up and walked to Yugi's bedroom door.  
"Sure" answered Yugi. Anzu smiled and disappeared behind that door.

Yugi was laying on his bed looking up at the ceiling, thinking about Yami. 'Where ave you gone off to? Are you gone for good or are you some where else?Yami,. I want you by my side.' Yugi blushed at what he had just thought. 'Do I like you more than a friend?'

Yugi was exhausted and decided to go to sleep.

END CHAPTER 1

_Esther: Hi, I'm the author of this fanfic and I would like you to R+R. Just so that I know what my readers think of it. I think that chapter needs to be a lil longer. I'll try to work on that. Ja._


	2. Anzu's Inner Self

_Disclaimer: Same as before. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. The one and only Kazuki Takahashi was tha one who created it. So, uhh...yah. On to chapter 2._

**Yami and Yugi Seperate**

**CHAPTER 2**: Anzu's Inner Self

Yugi woke in the morning feeling lonely from the time he fell asleep to the end of the day.

Everyone at Yugi's high school could tell that he wasn't his usual cheerfull self. He was quieter than usual and was always deep in thought or daydreaming. He didn't want to play Duel Monsters, his all time favorite game. No one knew what was wrong with him. Only Anzu knew.

During Lunch Jonouchi insisted on Yugi to tell him what had happened. But Yugi wasn't in the mood, he just said that it was nothing. But Jonouchi wasn't stupid. He had an idea on what was wrong. Jonouchi thought that it had something to do with the Millennium Puzzle because Yugi wasn't wearing it like her always did.

After school Jonouchi walked up to Anzu and asked her if she knew what was going on because Anzu looked a little suspicious when ever anyone asked her about Yugi. Anzu just said she knew nothing about what was going on with Yugi. Jonouchi wouldn't give up.  
"Anzu, I know you know something is up with Yugi. Now tell me. I whould now what is bothering him." demanded Jonouchi. Anzu couldn't hide anymore.  
"Fine, You want to knwo what's wrong with Yugi? Yami is gone and he left Yugi without saying anything. He hasn't returned yet, as you could tell because is still misserable." said Anzu.  
Anzu knew that Yani said something to Yugi, but she thought that Jonouchi didn't need to know htat part. After Anzu had told Jonouchi, he of course went to go look for Yugi.

Anzu was left alone now and was walking back to her place. She had a sinister look on her face, like she was hiding something.

END CHAPTER 2

_Esther: I know, I know. Chapters are still too short. But it'll improve in the later chapters.  
Oh, yah! Anzu is going to be that antagonist. The 'bad guy', because I don't really like her all that much. XP Review please. Just tell me if you liked it or not._


	3. Author's Note

_**Author's note**: I'm back people. And I just put up a new chapter which I finally got to put up. lol_

_Oh, yah. I also Changed the other chapters I rewritten them .They still are a little similar. I mostly just changed to names and editted it and stuff. So please check it out. Thanks from Lingering Shadows!_

_Ja_


	4. Yugi's New Found Feelings

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

**Yami and Yugi Seperate**

**CHAPTER 3**: Yugi New Found Feelings

On the thrid day of Yami's disappearance, it rained. Yugi was stuck inside the house for the whole day and there was no school. Yugi wished there was, just to pass the time, be he didn't want to have to do extra homework.

Yugi was sitting at desk looking at his photo album of Anzu, Jonouchi, Honda and himself. Yugi was in all thepicutres. He was wearing his millennium puzzle in all those photos. Yugi was disappointed 'Yami_... I wish you were in all of these pictures with me. Then we could both look so happy to be together._' thought Yugi.

Yugi started to think about the times when Yami and him would have long conversations about Yami's past life and how he got into the millennium puzzle. Yugi started to build up tears as he started to remember all the times that Yami and him would laugh together at Jonouchi for doing something stupid like always.  
"Yami, now that you're gone. I now know what feelings I had for you. I wish I knew earlier so that I could tell you. Wait, how do I know if you feel the same. What if I get rejected?" Yugi was questioning his feelings and started to have doubts. Doubts that if he did know about his feelings earlier would he have really told Yami, or just keep it to himself? Yugi felt that if he told Yami, he would say something to hurt him. Yugi didn't want that to happend to him. So he decided to just keep them in.

Yugi just remembered something. He remembered that Yami had taken over his body for a whole day and Yugi wasn't able to remember anything. Yugi was blushing at the dirty thought that he was having. Yugi just shook his head and said, "No. Stop thinking that." Yugi was a little suprised at himself for thinking something so dirty. His cheeks turned crimson.

Yugi also remembers Yami saying something. "Yugi, I need your body. Its for something very important." Then Yugi 'lent' his body to Yami. Yugi had asked him about what he had done, but yami just said that he would figure out someday. Yugi was confused about that, but he trusted Yami.

Yugi got up from his desk and was standing up alert. _'I heard something'_, thought Yugi. Yugi walked towards his closet and slide it open. "I hear pulsing like a heart"  
Yugi looked all over his closet and found a secret compartment. It had a small box in it that had dust covering it. But when Yugi blowed the dust off it was a gold box that looked like it had something to do with the millennium puzzle, because it had a carved picture of it on the box.The paulsing came from the gold box. Yugi opened it and there were duel monsters cards in it. It had the Dark Magican, Slifer the Sky Dragon, Obelisic the Tormentor, and the Winged Dragon of Ra. There were also minor cards that in the past had helped Yami and Yugi in tough situations.  
"So that was where they went. Yami said that they were in a safe place. I didn't really need them anymore because our enemies were now gone." said Yugi. Yugi's heart was pulsing with the rythem of the cards. At that moment Yugi saw a glimps of Yami's face. "Yami!" shouted Yugi in excitement. "Is this what Yami was doing? Was he building a deck that would help me?" Yugi felt like his heart was beating with Yani's which was impossible, but Yugi felt Yami's presents and his heart.  
"Yami, I love you." That's when Yugi had somekind of vision of Yami, but he looked like a normal person walking down a street. He was walking alone looking lost or lonely like he needed someone with him. Yugi hadn't realized that tears were running down his cheeks. The vision was overwhelming that he fell to the floor. Th pulsing cards floated out of Yugi's hand and spread out all around Yugi. The cards were spinning around him. There was an eerie light coming form every single card, and then they spun faster and Yugi started to lift off of the floor. The cards moved Yugi's body towards his bed and set him gently down. Yugi was laying on his back and sleeping peacefully. The cards came back together and set them selves on Yugi's desk. Then they stopped pulsing.

Somewhere in the middle of a deserted street was Yami, in the night. He felt like something was missing, like he lost something or someone. Yami's hands were in his jacket pockets, and he was wearing black leather pants and a plain black loose t-shirt. His jacket was dark blue/navy, that you could zip up. His t-shirt hung just a little bit under his jacket.

Yami looked up at the sky and noticed rain clouds coming. So he rushed down the street. Then he disappeared behind a corner.

END CHAPTER 3

_Esther:So? How do you like? Much better? Its still a bit too short. Well, to me it does. I hope the next one I make is a little more longer. R+R_


End file.
